Kairi in Wonderland
by BlackButler16
Summary: I wanted to due my own future like story after the tale of Alice. It's about a shy girl who is taken to Wonderland to meet new people and learn new secrets but, will Wonderland stay to be the fun madding place or will it crumble. Well come read to find out. OC's belong to me while the others due not. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In a world where the sky changed it's colored and the environment always changed to the dead of winter to the light of summer and where madness was the reality while reality had no meaning at all there was a cat like human with purple ears, hair, and a tail wearing an odd black and purple striped outfit sitting on a tree swinging his tail in front of him with a bored expression on his face with his emblem like cat eyes say to himself "sigh It's so boring here. Ugh think you clever cat what can I do to make this place go up again."

He thought to him for along while just watching his tail go back and forth back and forth. Then all of a sudden he remembered with an excited look with a "fun" yelling out "I know!"

Kairi Starline was the youngest of a very famous clothes designing family being only 15 with long brown hair, violet eyes, and a very young completion. You would think that someone one with this stator you would think she be a very elegant and modeled student buuuuuuutttttttt...

One morning in the mansion her and her family lived outside of English Kairi who looked like she was running for life ran to her older brother Mark's room. She was wearing her blue school uniform for the private high school she was going to and when she made it to his room she slammed the door and locked it with a frighten looked. She looked to see her brother wearing his senior black school uniform for the same school with short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked at her and sighed saying "Kairi I know your a shy but, for the love of everything stop running away from the maids."

They both heard the maids pleading at the door to open up. See this was the first time Kairi was going to a public school. She had a horrible fear for other people due to a rare medical illness. The doctor's said it would go away in time but, they couldn't tell exactly when so for the last 10 years she had a horrible feeling to run away from others expect her brother and her uncle...

Her mother decided it was time for her to go to public school and meet new people and they all thought it was best. Kairi has a very shy personality due to her illness so she felt it would be bad to speak up but, she wasn't excited to go and meet the unknown. Kairi looked at her brother with the same blank expression on her face whenever she was around him and was just happy he was with her now. Mark walked up to her and pa nted her head saying "Your hopeless you know? I hope this all works for you."

She looked down with guilt and said "I'm sorry big brother I-"

"I know. I know. You don't mean to but, don't worry though soon you'll be a chatting monkey." he said.

"But I don't care much for monkeys. You know that."

"It's a joke dumb dumb. Now come on. Mother wants to see us before we go k?"

She smile and said "Ok."

They grabbed their bags and headed down stairs to greet their mother Vicky who looked quite lovely with a red Victorian dress and flowered hat on. She had blue eyes and overly long brown hair that was braided and had blue eyes. She gave a very a cheerful expression and said while walking to them "Oh my dearest Kairi look at you. Your so lovely and mature looking. Yes I think you are ready dear."

"I-I thank you...Mother." Kairi said in a shy tone feeling a little odd.

"Oh and I almost forgot here you are dear." their mother said while giving Kairi a book.

It was a copy of Alice in Wonderland. Kairi loved the story and how so amazing and unreal it seemed. It always excited her to think about it. She looked at it with a faint smile and said "Thank you dearly Mother."

"He would have loved to see you like this. Now it's time to go. Off now the both of you. Love you all." Vicky said giving a hug and kiss then they soon left in a limo to the school. While they were heading there Kairi looked back to the fond memories of her uncle. Their father died in a war when Kairi was very young so the only father like thing she had was her father's brother Henry. Henry was a middle age man who was a local child therapist who moved in with the family to help deal with the lost. Kairi and him were the best of friends. He would always read her stories, play with her, and teach her new things to the point where everyone thought her illness was close to being gone but, then it happened. Henry collapsed one day at home coughing up blood and was taking to the hospital only to find out he had an infection in his lungs and he was quickly dying. He said his goodbyes to everyone but, Kairi had a hard time dealing with the lost even two mouths after the funeral. Her brother always comforted her and her mother too when she could. That lost change her a thousand times back with her illness barely talking and always scared.

They made it to the entrance of the school and Mark told her to stop and wait for the school president to come and not run away then left with a goodbye and a good luck. She then stood there holding the book tightly in her arms a bit thinking to herself "Uncle...are they sure I'm ready."

She then heard someone call to her. It was a tall senior girl with black long hair with green eyes. She walked up to Kairi and said "You must be the new one on the block huh? Well I'm Mandy. It's nice to meet you."

Kairi felt feelings that were all to familiar but, she stood her ground and muttered "Don't run away, don't run away, don't run away..."

Mandy saw this and thought to herself "Holy crap she really is shy."

Then she looked back on to what Mark said "I have no idea why they would pick someone crazy like you to be my sister's guide but, I warn her be slower than usual when around her or I promise you she will run away."

She looked at Kairi a bit and saw the Alice book she had and thought to herself "Bingo you smug basterd."

She then said "Hey I noticed that book you got and I'm glad I'm not the only one who loves it."

Kairi then looked at her with awe as Mandy said with a wink "Yep you may think of me as the Mad Hatter if I saw so myself."

Kairi found herself giggling at that as Mandy said "There we go there's a smile! Now come I got a lot to show you."

For the rest of the day they looked around the very large school and by the end of it Kairi started to like Mandy with her fun personality. By the end of the school they stopped by the stairs as Mandy asked "So how do you like the place."

"I-It's very huge and beautiful." Kairi said smiling a little.

"Good I'm glad you like. I hope you like your classes just as well. Those will be given to you tomorrow since it takes a whole day to see the sites."

Kairi nodded then Mandy patted Kairi's back saying "I think you'll do great. Maybe even be the best wouldn't you say?"

She blushed at that and they were about ready to head down when something unexpected happen. Some boys who cut class kept ruff housing at each other and one of them bumped into Kairi hard enough to lose her footing and fall down the stairs. Mandy tried to reach her but, it was too late. To Kairi the fall felt too slow like something else was happening. Then she began to black out with the last thing she heard was a male saying "This place is too boring. Let's leave this place shall we?'

Then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kairi woke up thinking at first she was at a hospital but, then she took a good look at her surrounds. It looked like a forest with very weird and colorful plants she never saw before. Then she saw what looked like bunny ears from behind a bush. She didn't think bunny ears would be that long until what looked like a five year boy with a red tailor coat jumped out of the same bush. In fact he owned the bunny ears. He looked at her with an excited expression but, only saw her scared half to death. He walked over to her and said "Yaaaaay! Big sissy is awake!"

"W-What? I-How are you?" Kairi asked.

"I'm Pete. Pete the Rabbit! Pete found sissy here with a big boo-boo on her head. So Pete took care of big sissy!"

Kairi touch her forehead and felt bandages on it. She was sure why he was calling her "big sis" but, he had been a great help and for that she was grateful. She then said "T-thank you Pete."

"Your welcome! Anything for big sissy! Here." he said handy her some berries.

She took them and looked at them a bit then looked back to Pete who said "Eat them! There delicious! They taste like cake."

She took one and slowly ate it. It taste like a strawberry short cake. The sweet taste gave Kairi a smile as she said "They are good. Thank you."

"I know where we can get more good stuff like that. Come on! Let's go!"

She got up while Pete grabbed her hand and lead her to the forest's path. The forest's trees were beautiful to look like and looked like they were glowing. After awhile Kairi asked "Where are we going?"

"Were going to see the Hatter. She holds the most amazing tea parties! Look there's her place."

They then saw what looked like a fortress. It was black with a giant gate being guarded by weird green, giant, creatures with wide creepy smiles holding spears. They let them pass through the gate but, the whole place felt unwelcoming. When they got inside however it look like a beautiful flower garden. They saw a very long table with different kinds of chairs and also two people sitting at the far side enjoying the different kinds of teas and cakes spread around the table. The one who was at the head of the table was a girl who looked a lot like Mandy expect she was wearing a white tunic like dress and a white top hat with black flowers on it. She look so well mannered and elegant. The one beside her on her right was an odd looking man with brown rabbit ears and hair with a dirty looking brown tux with wild blue eyes. The girl saw the two as they came walking forward to them and made an interested smile and looked at Kairi with that same intense interest. Pete ran to her and said "Hatter! Hatter! I'm back! I'm back and I brought big sissy!"

"Big sissy? You mean this lovely girl here?" the Hatter asked.

Kairi couldn't find the right words to say and felt her face feel hot as the Hatter went up to her and pick up her hand saying "Well then my name is Z though most people just call me the Hatter."

"I-It's n-nice to m-meet you." Kairi said trying hard to calm down.

"Come darling. Join us for tea. Chat with us for awhile." the Hatter said as she guide Kairi to a chair next to her and poured her some tea in a lovely tea cup while Pete sat down next to Kairi. "So my dear tell us about yourself." the Hatter said.

"I-well I'm ummmmm..."

"How about your name for starters."

"I-I'm Kairi mam."

"Kairi...a very lovely and outsider-like name. Tell me where are you from?"

"I-I'm from London well close to it I-I mean."

"London!? Why it's it very merry unbirthday today!" said the wild one with excitement.

"Indeed it is Mr. Hare! I'll get the blueberry daze tea!" the Hatter said as she took out a hacking and gave it a wave in front of her at the table and appearing a blue tea pot.

Kairi looked at the trick with awe and she got to try the blueberry tea. It tasted amazing and sweet on her tongue. The Hatter saw the satisfaction and asked "You like it?"

"V-Very much so. Thank you." Kairi said.

"Good I'm glad. Made it myself. It's been a long while since we've had guest but, what happen to your head?" the Hatter said.

"I-I don't remember mam. I remember falling at my school but, nothing else."

"Falling at a school! Sounds like a boring event! I've got an idea..." the Hare said while holding a hammer.

He smashed it on the table and said "Let's change the subject."

"Oh very well. You and I can talk about it in a more private time ok?' the Hatter said with a wink.

Kairi nervously nodded as the Hatter smiled at her in a comforting matter. Kairi ten realized se had no idea where they were so she then asked "Ummmm mam where are we exactly?"

The Hatter looked at her then said "Were in Wonderland Kairi. A place where all can happen like for example that change in outfit."

"Ummmm I'm sorry?"

"Your outfit. Your filthy with that much dirt on you. Let's changed that shall we my dear?"

"Oh I-I don't want to intrude-"

"Nonsense child. I insist. Now come."

The Hatter grabs Kairi and brings her close to her to follow her while Pete followed them. They went to a large mansion and the Hatter took her to a large dressing room. Kairi at that point felt really uncomfortable. The Hatter saw the odd fear and said "What's the matter?"

"I-I don't-I-I mean..."

"Your the quite shy one aren't you? Interesting but, no matter were both of the same sex so there's nothing to worry about. Now then...aha here we are. This will be lovely." she said holding out a white small tux with a black bow.

The Hatter helped her put it on rather quickly but, it was a bit of a hard task since Kairi kept trembling all over but, when she got it on it looked great. The Hatter got out a mirror and asked "Well what do you think? I think it looks fabulous."

"It l-looks great thank you b-but are you sure?"

"Oh please I've got a million of them. I tend to get a little mad when I have less clothes to wear."

"I-I see. My mother is the same way."

"Sounds like my kind of person. So tell me have you met anyone else besides me and Pete and Mr. Hare?"

"There are others?"

"There are but-"

"But what?"

"It's nothing...don't worry yourself now let's-"

"But Hatter you forget the-" Pete said but, he was stopped by Z's mean look and he stopped.

She went back to her cheery look and said "Good. Now then lets head back outside."

That left Kairi with more questions but, she did what she was told and the rest of the day lead to interesting conversations and amazing sweets but, Kairi still had a bad feeling the Hatter was hiding something but, by the time the day ended she saw the sky turn a dark violet and asked "Why is the sky a different color?"

"It's always been like that. So where are you heading now?" the Hatter asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Well your free to stay with Mr. Hare and me. We have plenty of room."

"Oh I-I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense I insist."

"Well I-"

Before she could answer a loud noise could be heard close by. The Hatter looked that way with annoyed look saying "Go hide. Now."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Pete."

"Come on big sissy. We got to go." Pete said grabbing her arm pulling her away.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked starting to freak out a bit.

The Hatter gave an insane looking smile and made a two shot guns appear in her hands and that was enough to make Kairi go with Pete. The Hatter then ran to the top of the fortress to meet with her army of creatures yelling out to them "Alright listen up! You all know what to do with these heart basterds! So let's make business with these losers!"

Then all the creatures ran towards an army of soldiers that had red soldier uniforms with a heart in the middle. They battle looked like a bloodbath the worse being at the gate were the Hatter was having a ball shooting the soldiers. Meanwhile Kairi and Pete where hiding inside the fortress somewhere close to the wall in a bush. Pete let Kairi hold him as they hide. Kairi thinking this may have been a bad spot to hide she asked him "Don't you think this may be a bad spot to hide?"

"But it's a bush. It's perfectly safe as long as we don't move." Pete said

Kairi then heard footsteps and a ruthless voice say "Take whatever it is you find useless. That mad Hatter has found something and the prince wants to know about."

"Who's a prince?" Kairi whispered.

"Ssssssshhhhhhhh be quiet. The Knave will hear you." Pete said.

Before they could say anymore a sword came almost right at them in the bush and Pete afraid of sharp things ran as fast as he could. Kairi was about to run as well but, as she left the bush someone grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to see a freighting black knight. He had a helm on so she couldn't see his face but, that didn't stop her from being scared out of her mind. The knight then asked in a threating voice "Who on earth are you small child?"

Kairi couldn't find words afraid she might find herself dead or worse. The knight just continued asking questions saying "Do you work for the Mad Hatter? Answer me!"

"I-I-I NO!" she yelled out hoping at the very least someone would come.

"So your...an outsider?"

Kairi said nothing just wanting him to let her go. She couldn't read his thoughts but, all he said was "So this is what that mad woman found. In that case..."

He then threw her over his shoulder and she pleaded with him to let her go but, it didn't work. He took to her to his black horse and grabbed some rope and tied her up. He then put her on his horse and rode off. She felt so terrified that the only thing she felt like doing is scream. She did so at the top of her lungs but, it didn't last long since the knight covered her mouth saying "You may speak when we leave this area."

She felt tears come out of her eyes hoping that her new friends were safe. As they rode off she heard gun shots almost coming their way. Unfortunately they made it out with a few soldier like people following them. The knight uncovered her month and for awhile they just rode in silence. She then sucked up what little braver to ask "W-Where are we going?"

"To his highness in the land of Hearts." the knight said.

"B-But why take me there?!"

"You are an outsider. We don't want to make the same mistake twice."

She didn't understand what he meant by it at all but, at that point they made it to a very large red and white castle. It stood there tall, grand, and threatening. As they went inside the gate the knight untied her but, still kept a hold. They along with two other soldiers followed them to the inside to a grand looking throne room where a boy around his late teens with white hair and dark red eyes. He wore royal clothing and held a royal staff that was mostly brown and held a red orb on the top. He looked at them with a relax and threating smile saying "Well, did you fools finally find Alice?"

"No your highness. But-" the knight.

He stood up with an angry look and said "Then why they hell are you all here? I told you to bring me Alice's head but instead you bring me a-oh!"

He looked at Kairi with a surprise look and walked up to her. Kairi looked down trying to calm down but, the prince raised her chin so he could see her face. "Who are you?"

"I-I..." Kairi tried to say her name but, she felt uneasy and uncomfortable.

The knight then yelled in a harsh tone "Answer him outsider!"

"Shut up useless Knave!" the prince said then he smacked the Knave in the head with his staff.

It didn't seem to hurt the knight but, Kairi grasp a little. He then said "Loosen your grip. Maybe she'll answer if less force was shown."

The knight let her go and said "Forgive me but-"

"I know, I know Knave but, I'm not my mother. Now then I apologize to whatever it is you saw at the battlefield. My men can be brutal at times. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zero the prince of Hearts."

Kairi looked at him as he smiled but she felt horrible hot and everything felt dizzy. She had no way to go. No way to escape from this. She tried to think on what to do but, in the end she was thinking to hard and ended up fainting right there. The last thing she remember was Zero holding her in his arms and yelling for a doctor.


End file.
